All for Nothing, or not
by catpatch30
Summary: Daisuke needed to get the note book she left in class. The only thing standing in her way was a locked door, but she was not going to let that stop her. With Takeru's help she would get into that class room, one way or another. (Female Daisuke).


**A.N. Man, it's been way to long since I've uploaded anything and I've never uploaded anything for Digimon. Anyways, yes this does have Daisuke as a girl. The idea was inspired by 'MiraclesVeemon' who has done several stories with a female Daisuke, so if you like this I would suggest checking out her stories There's also 'Knight of Loyalty' who has done a few one-shots with a female Daisuke. Also "Young Goodman Brown" is by Nathaniel Hawthorne.**

It was a Friday night in January. A portion of Odaiba middle school was a lit with activity. There was a basketball game, however Daisuke Motomiya was not there to watch the game even if her friend Takeru Takaishi was playing. She had other things to do, like a three page report that had to be finished that night because it was due on Monday and the burgundy haired girl was busy the rest of the weekend.

Which she had started on the paper. It was for literature and she was basically analyzing the short allegorical story "Young Goodman Brown." Daisuke thought it was a boring story and having to do a paper on it was stupid. That conclusion was very biased though. The girl had the tendency to just hate anything she had to read for school. She did not mind reading, but she did not like being handed a book and being told 'read this.'

Now the reason Daisuke was at the school instead of at home working on the paper was because she had forgotten the notes she had taken on the story at school. Because, as stated, she had started on it. She already had all the information she planned to put in the paper, well not on her it was in the notebook she had left in her desk, and just needed to organize it.

The only girl on the soccer team jogged lightly down a hall way that had all the lights turned out, the sound of the on going basketball game could be heard in the back ground. Daisuke wondered absently how the team was doing. She glanced at the clock on the wall, the game would probably be winding down by that time.

Daisuke made it to her class room and happily tugged on the door knob. "Huh?" she mumbled, her smiled breaking into one of horrid disbelief. The door was locked. "Since when do they lock the doors?" the burgundy haired girl screamed as she pulled frantically on the door over and over. It would not budge. The girl froze, not really able to believe what was happening. The door was locked and would probably stay that way till Monday morning.

She would either have to take a zero or a late grade on the report. That or she would have to start from scratch and do her whole report over the weekend, or more that night since she would not have much time to work on it Saturday or Sunday. "Hell no," Daisuke cursed as she kicked the door, doing nothing but making the door shake slightly but still stay tightly locked. Her foot also hurt a bit. That did not really matter though, because was getting into the room that night. She had worked very hard so far on that report and was expecting to get a good grade on it and she was not letting something as little as a locked door stop her in that endeavor.

The girl's chocolate eyes narrowed as she moved to the side of the hallway across from the door. 'You're going down,' it was with that thought that the small girl bounded across the hall and slammed into the door. She was immediately thrown back, bouncing off the door and stumbling till she got tangle up in her own feet and fell to the ground slamming her head against the wall in the process.

She sat on the ground, cradling her throbbing head in her hands. "Ow ow ow ow," the burgundy haired girl whined as her feet stomped on the tile in front of her. After a few seconds she stopped and looked over at the door that at that moment was the bane of her existence. Daisuke glared at it in disgust. She despised the door that was keeping her from her goal. "There's a special place in hell waiting for you. It's full of wood chippers," the burgundy haired girl, who was still sitting on the ground, spat venomously.

"Um...Daisuke...?" a male voice asked. The girl did not need to look over to know who it was. They had been around each other enough that she could recognize his voice.

"Takeru," she looked over at the blond boy anyways. He was still dressed in his basketball uniform and had a dark green gym bag in hand. "What are doing here?" Daisuke asked as she smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he chuckled while holding a hand out to the girl who was still sitting on the floor. Daisuke took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I thought you said you were to busy to come to the game?" Takeru asked, a slight hint of hurt in his voice, but it was so subtle that Daisuke dismissed it as her imagination. The blond boy could not of been that disappointed that she had neglected to go to his game. There were plenty of other people there to cheer him. Hikari Yagami was on the dance team and so she was at all the games cheering him on.

"I am busy," Daisuke snarled as she whipped her head around and glared at the door once again, remembering her new found hatred for the thing.

"Trying to break down our class room door?" Takeru asked, he had no idea what was going on. His game had ended and he had been getting ready to get changed and head home when he had heard a loud bang – Daisuke slamming into the door. Curious he had gone to see what happened only to stumble upon Daisuke cursing a inanimate object to hell.

It registered to Takeru as he looked at the girl who was still glaring at the door that he had neglected to let go of her hand once she had been back on her feet. The blond boy quickly released her hand and diverted his azure eyes away from her, instead inspecting the door that Daisuke had suddenly grown some grudge against.

"Takeru, I need into that room," the short burgundy haired girl informed him as she pointed dramatically at the door.

"Why, did you forget something?" Takeru asked as he went over to the door and tried to open it.

"Yes, and I have to have it," Daisuke whined grabbing onto his arm and pulling on it desperately. Takeru looked over at the girl, feeling his face grow slightly warm as he looked into her large chocolate eyes. "Since when do they lock the doors?" the girl exclaimed, letting go off him and facing the door. "They never have before," she shouted, as if the door would answer her.

Takeru nodded, that was very true. They, the chosen children, never had to much problem sneaking into the school when it was needed since the faculty tended to neglect to ever lock any of the doors. "It was on the announcements today that they were going to start locking the doors," he commented. It had actually been in the announcements the whole week.

"I don't listen to the announcements," Daisuke waved him off. "Why now though?" the girl asked.

"Leaving the doors unlocked all the time is not that smart of an idea. They're just asking for someone to break in and steal stuff," Takeru reasoned. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened actually," the blond boy mused, recalling hearing Miyako Inoue say something like that to Hikari at one point.

"I guess that makes sense," Daisuke pouted as she crossed her arms. Takeru smiled and stifled a chuckle, not wanting to upset the already frustrated girl by laughing. He would not be laughing at her least not in a malicious way. The expression was just very cute on her tanned face. "I'm still getting in to that room. What I need to get is mine anyways," the burgundy haired girl stated. Takeru could tell by her body language and the look on her face that there would be no shifting her on that idea.

"Okay," Takeru nodded, investing in helping the child of miracles get whatever it was she needed from their class room. "Do you have a bobby pin or something that we could use to pick the lock?" he asked.

"No," Daisuke sighed. "I don't have anything in my hair," the girl stated as she ran a hand through her thick, naturally wavy, hair that fell around her shoulders. She frowned while looking around the hall. "Ah," the girl suddenly exclaimed a smile replacing her frown as she skipped over to a bulletin board and grabbed something. "Paper clip," Daisuke giggled as she happily held out the small object so that Takeru could see it. The child of hope smiled as he took the paper clip from her and began to bend it so that he could use it to pick the lock. "Do you know what you're doing?" Daisuke asked as Takeru crouched in front of the door so that the lock was at eye level.

"Sure," Takeru shrugged, never having actually tried to pick a lock using a paper clip. He never had a reason to before. 'It can't be that hard,' he thought, but a few minutes latter he was no longer so confident in that statement.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Daisuke asked, amusement in her tone as she knelled beside him, her shoulder brushing against his, and smiled.

"No," the blond boy confessed.

"Here," Daisuke said as she reached over and took the paper clip from him. Takeru moved over so that the girl could get to the lock. Silence fell between them as Daisuke began to fiddle with the paper clip. As she did that Takeru sat with his back against the wall and inspected the posters that were hung on the wall opposite him.

"Have you?" he broke the silence, looking away from a poster about an upcoming dance to instead look at Daisuke. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the lock.

"Huh?" she asked, pausing in what she was doing and waiting for him to explain his question.

"Picked a lock using a paper clip," Takeru explained, asking simply to start a conversation.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke nodded. "I had to do that to get into my apartment for around a month," she informed him.

"Why was that?" the blond boy asked.

"My athletic bag got stolen at one of our games and it had my key in it. My mom kept saying she would replace it, get me a new copy, but she never did. Jun ended up finding a spare in the back of a junk draw we have in the kitchen," Daisuke explained. "At least my D-3 and D-terminal weren't in my bag when it was taken," she commented. There was then a small snap. "Oops," the girl mumbled.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"The paper clip broke," Daisuke replied slowly as she held half of the object in her hand. The burgundy haired girl cursed under her breath as she let her head fall so that her fore head was resting against the door. "They're conspiring together against," the girl whined. "Paper clips, doors, why do you hate me so?" Daisuke demanded melodramatically.

"Can you really not wait till Monday to get what's in there?" Takeru asked as he worked on getting the other half of the paper clip out of the lock.

"I...I guess I don't absolutely have to get it," Daisuke replied sullenly. She did not want to give up on getting the notes for her report from the room, but she also did not want to inconvenience Takeru anymore than she already had. "You can leave, I can figure something out on my own," the child of miracles then stated, deciding that she would not give up.

"No, if you're going to keep trying to get in there I'll stay and help," Takeru informed her.

"Don't feel like you have to. I wouldn't be mad or anything if you had to go," Daisuke argued. She did not really want him to leave. The burgundy haired girl enjoyed spending time with Takeru. However, she did not want him to stay simply out of obligation.

"I'm staying because I want to," the blond boy stated. Daisuke looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"What's the plan then?" she asked as she stood up.

"It doesn't seem liked picking the lock will work," the child of hope mused.

"I already tried breaking through it," Daisuke commented as she rubbed her shoulder that had slammed into the door. Takeru watched the motion, concern entering his azure eyes. "Maybe we need to try getting in another way other than the door," the burgundy haired girl suggested, her finger resting on her bottom lip as she thought.

"The window," Takeru said, that being the only other way he could think someone could get into the room other than the door, well he supposed there was the vents but he did not think Daisuke was that desperate to get into the room.

"Let's go," Daisuke cheered as she grabbed his wrist and began to run through the halls to the front door. They got outside and Takeru immediately shivered. It was a cold night in January and he was still dressed in his basketball uniform. Daisuke did not seem that bothered by the weather but then she was actually dressed in proper clothing for below freezing weather.

"Dais?" Takeru said as the girl began to walk towards the left.

"What are you waiting for?" the child of miracles asked as she looked back. "Oh, you must be cold. Do you have a jacket in your bag?" Daisuke asked.

"Y...yeah," Takeru replied as he quickly opened his gym bag and pulled out a jacket, slipping it on over his thin t-shirt. "That's not what I was talking about though," the blond boy said as he stood up.

"What was it then?" Daisuke asked.

"The window to our class room would be this way," Takeru replied as he began to walk to the right. Daisuke's face flushed as she realized she had been going the wrong way. She chuckled nervously and followed Takeru around the school till they made it to outside the right window.

"Um, new problem," Daisuke mumbled as she pointed to the window.

"It's to high for either of us to reach," Takeru sighed, his breath making a white cloud in front of his mouth. His hands could catch the bottom of the window but he would be unable to get it open. The child of hope ran a hand through his blond hair, his white hat still in his gym bag that laid on the ground beside him. It was late, he was tired and cold. His warm apartment and a cup of hot chocolate sounded very appeasing. However, looking over at Daisuke as she looked up at the window made him decide that could wait till after he had succeeded in helping the girl get into the class room.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost," Takeru said as he leaned over a bit and laced his fingers together.

"Don't drop me," Daisuke warned as she placed her foot in his hands. She pushed off the ground, putting her weight on him. She quickly grabbed onto the wall and steadied herself.

"Can you get it open?" Takeru called. Daisuke was not heavy, he could actually hold her very easily.

"I'm trying," Daisuke replied as she worked on getting the window to push open, her fingers beginning to go numb. She gritted her teeth as the window began to slowly inch open. "Alright, I got it," Daisuke called as she pulled herself up and began to climb through the window, tumbling through and onto the floor of the classroom.

"You alright?" Takeru shouted, having heard the thud when she hit the floor.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered as she quickly jumped to her feet, less to answer the boy's question and more because she had finally gotten into the class room. The girl quickly moved across the dark room and to her desk. Digging through it she pulled out a simply black note book, flipping it open she checked to make sure all her notes were in it. Once she was sure she had secured her notes Daisuke went back to the window and stuck her head out. "I got it!" the girl shouted, a smile on her face as she held the notebook out for him to see.

Takeru smiled, the absolute joy on Daisuke's face at getting the notebook made all the trouble they had gone through to get it worth it. His smile dropped when the notebook was blown from her hands by a gust of wind. The girl lunged forward, catching the notebook but also succeeding in messing up her balance. A scream escaped Daisuke's throat as she was no longer on solid ground but falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hit the hard ground, but that never happened.

"Huh?" Daisuke mumbled, slowing opening her eyes. They went wide when she was met by a pair of azure eyes only a few inches from her's. It was then that her mind caught up to the situation. Takeru had caught and was holding her bridal style as she held her black notebook protectively to her chest. A light pink painted the boy's cheeks while Daisuke's face turned a deep red. Takeru quickly set her back down on her feet.

"Are, um, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep, I got my note book," Daisuke quickly brushed her embarrassment away.

"What's in there anyways?" Takeru asked, after everything he still was not sure exactly why Daisuke needed to get the object so bad.

"All the notes I've taken on "Young Goodman Brown"," the child miracles replied. "It's the short story I'm doing my report on," she expanded.

"The one that's due on the twenty-eighth?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, Monday," Daisuke nodded, a happy smile on her face.

"Um today's the eighteenth. This coming Monday is the twenty-first," the blond boy informed the girl slowly. She seemed to freeze for several seconds as she processed that.

"It's...it's not due this Monday?" she checked, feeling very stupid.

"Right, it's next Monday," the child of hope nodded. He was not really bothered that he had spent over an hour getting something that could have been waited on. Takeru had enjoyed spending time with Daisuke and was simply waiting to see how she would take it.

Daisuke began to laugh. "All that trouble," she chuckled. "I'm such an idiot," the burgundy haired girl giggled. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped laughing. "Sorry for dragging you through all that for nothing," the child of miracles apologized.

"It's fine, I had a lot of fun actually," Takeru smiled, not really caring that he was standing in freezing weather in a pair of shorts.

"It was, wasn't it?" Daisuke beamed. "We should hang out more. I mean we spend a lot of time together, but that's as a group with the other chosen children. We should do more stuff like this, just you and me," the burgundy haired girl mused, looking down in embarrassment. "Partner in crime," she then elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Crime? What are you talking about? We haven't done anything wrong," Takeru shot back.

"Breaking and entering," Daisuke replied.

"Nothing was broken," Takeru stated.

"Paper clip," the burgundy haired girl pointed out.

"No one will notice that," the child of hope waved the comment off. "It will be our secret," he smiled. Daisuke smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get going. It really has gotten late," the burgundy haired girl commented as she looked up at the dark sky.

"Yeah, you're right," Takeru agreed as they both began to walk away from the school. They arrived at Daisuke's apartment building first. Takeru watched as the girl walked up the stairs, worrying his lip for a moment before speaking. "Hey, Dais, just a minute."

"Yeah?" the burgundy haired girl replied as she looked back at him, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Hanging out again, why don't we go to the dance together?" Takeru asked, remembering the poster he had seen back in the hallway.

"I'd love to. It's a...a date, okay?" Daisuke smiled, flushing slightly at the end.

"Yeah, a date," the blond boy nodded.


End file.
